Never Ending Love
by lostsketches
Summary: Nikki Osayama is a part of the Hikari Art but was born human with some abilities. This past will cause some changes in Satoshi.Read more to find out. I know I sucked at summaries!


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DNangel and their settings. Only Nikki Osayama_

* * *

**Never Ending Love : They meet again**

Intro:

Nikki Osayama's actual name was Nikki Mayata. She has black as the night sky hair with purple highlights. She needs and don't need glasses. She's smart and athlete. But her past is sad. Her parents died when she was about 1 years old. She was brought to an orphanage. That's when she met Satoshi Hikari whom now is called Satoshi Hiwatari. Satoshi has hair like the sky and matching eyes hidden behind those degreeless glasses. His cold-looking and sometimes will give you a death glare on the wrong time to talk to him. He's sad but he kept his feelings to himself. He too had saddening past. His mother died when he was young and he does not know his father. They became fast good friends. Then, when they were about 7 years old, both got adopted and they never see each other again. Then after 4 years. They met again …

* * *

Nikki Osayama's point of view:

"Class! I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student, Satoshi Hiwatari!"Matayashi sensei came in to class with a boy with sky blue hair and matching eyes hidden by his glasses. His eyes gave a cold and unfriendly stare. But he looks okay.

_He looks familiar - _I thought. I overheard one of the girls saying, "My gosh! He's so cute!! Kyaa!!" I rolled my eyes. _Those fan girls just dun give up with cute guys _– I thought irritated.

Satoshi took a seat at the desk beside me. I turned to him and smile. He gave me a stare without any emotion and quickly turned away. _Well that's one cold boy!-_I thought to myself.

Sensei started to teach the class. I was stoning out because I already know the formula for circles but some idiots still don't get it.

_It seems that I'm not the only one who knows the formula-_I noticed that Satoshi seems to be stoning out.

_

* * *

_"There goes the bell! Okay class! Remember your homework on circles!" sensei said but everyone is gone. "What the heck! That was such a boring lesson!" I said to my friend Riku Harada. 

"Haha! I know! I saw you were stoning in class!"Riku replied amusingly. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the new bluenette boy behind me and having an emotionless face.

"Hi there Hiwatari-kun! Liking your new school?" I said friendly. "Yeah, whatever. And I suppose this is yours?"Satoshi replied in a monotone voice and handed me an exercise book. "Omg! Thanks! So...Hmm...you seem to look familiar. Is your name actual Satoshi Hikari?"I said quizzingly.

Satoshi's eyes grew a little bigger. "I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong person." he replied in his non- melodious voice. Satoshi walked away in a strut. "What _was _that about?" Riku ask. I shrugged.

"What was that all about? Maybe he really isn't Hikari-san._"_-I said to myself. I shook my head and forgot about Satoshi.

* * *

Satoshi's point of view:

"I did know her didn't I? But I can't just say that. She'll feel friendly and she'll be in danger." I said to myself as I walked home to my apartment. I put down my bag on the couch and went inside my room.

And then, there's that feeling I've been experiencing this whole day. It's a sharp pain in my heart. I feel so uncomfortable as if something is trying to get out of me.

I was having difficulty breathing. "It hurts! Stop! _Krad!"_I screamed. Then it stop. Just suddenly as it started. "He is stronger …" I said to myself.

_Come one! Why are you so reluctant to let me out? Sooner or later I will! Muahahaa!-_An angelic but sinister voice rang in my head.

I shook my head vigorously. _What a horrible day! _I changed and went to bed.

"_Mum! Mum! Mum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then there was a bright light and everything went blank!_

I awoke in a fright. There! I saw my mother died in front of my eyes. It's been many years but that day was so vivid that it was as if it was yesterday.

Then I notice the screen of my clock showed 7.30am. _Crap!_ School starts at 8am. I quickly got ready for school. I never overslept before. I've got a note from my father that he wants to see me after school. _Wonder what he wants now. _– I told myself.

I got out and ran to school. I'm not those active kids so when I finally reach school, I was totally out of breath.

I pushed open the classroom door and sign with relief. _Phew! I'm not late!_ I took my seat and drew a picture on my sketchbook while I wait for lesson to start.

**End**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey People! This is my very first fanfic so if you guys would be kind enough to give me reviews I'll be grateful! So the story will continue once I get my imagination back haha. Only joking. I'm hoping this story will turn out well. Haha.

Thank you for reading this story! Hope you've enjoyed it!

* * *

_Preview:_

"Hi! My name is Nikki Osayama! Can I be your friend?"

"Dark the legendary phantom thief has finally reappeared after 40 years of disappearance."

"Dark! Stop whatever you are going to do!"

"Hiwatari-kun, what's happening?!"


End file.
